


The trials and tribulations of child raising

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Gamma Kids, casey the salamander is viceroy and casey herself is a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John and Rose are awake at unholy hours because their little girl simply won't stop crying. </p><p>When she has bad nights like this, they fancy her skin just a shade grayer, her cries just a tad blacker. She takes after her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The trials and tribulations of child raising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wunderscheisse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wunderscheisse).



> A take on [wunderscheisse](http://wunderscheisse.tumblr.com/tagged/gamma+kids)'s Gamma Kids AU. Casey and Harry are her (awesome) creations.

"John."

"Mrmph."

" _John._ "

He groans and stretches out along the bed, yawning widely. "Hmm?"

"Casey's crying. Your turn."

John blows a raspberry at his wife before rolling groggily off the bed. There is no dull thud of him hitting the floor, instead, there is gusty silence as he hovers sleepily above the ground. "Aww, Case', shh..."

He floats over to her crib, where Viceroy is glubbing unhappily from her bed on the floor. John pats the salamander on the head once before shifting his attention to his unhappy daughter. "C'mere, baby, it's alright," he murmurs, lifting her from her soft nest of blankets. Almost indiscernible flickers of grey flare up where he touches her skin, and he strokes her feathery blonde hair as he leans back into open air.

"Rose, she's doing it again."

She buries her face into her pillow and groans before tossing her legs out of bed and shuffling over to her husband. She presses one pale hand against Casey, pursing her lips when tendrils of milky black wind up her arm. The girl whines, and it's a gurgling, throaty noise.

"I do love you dearly, Casey, but I so wish that you hadn't inherited my affinity for darkness." Warm balls of light flicker into existence before Rose's eyes, rising above them to cast a dim glow over the scene. The darkness ensconcing her daughter like a coat of oil recedes only slightly.

John turns slightly, holding Casey to face Rose. "I'm so glad we didn't have to deal with this for Harry. He was a good sleeper. No grimdarks or anything."

Rose takes the girl, rocking her slightly in her arms. "You seem to be forgetting how poorly he ate. And woke. And did a great many other things." She presses her lips to Casey's forehead, murmuring: " _In'aht regno rtseb. Srorret ehths up't raeht e ews, hsuhs._ " The sounds are oily, gurgling coils of noise that shouldn't be possible for humans, but whatever she's said has clearly taken effect. Casey relaxes in her mothers arms, the curls of grey wisping up into the werelight.

John wraps his arms around them both, sleepily resting his head on top of the shorter woman's. "'Ave I ever mentioned how much I love that you can do that? 'Cause I need to. Like, a lot."

Rose smiles softly and lays the now calm and quiet Casey back into her cradle before padding back over to their bed. "Yes, many times. Still, the sentiment is always appreciated."

John merely hums in agreement, flopping back onto the bed with a soft groan. "Night, Rose."

"Good night, John."

The werelight flickers out, and the room darkens once more.


End file.
